President Cream
by WotAreYouDoinInMySwamp
Summary: [President Snow x Haymitch] LEMON (/'o')/ plz give chance, mah 1st story ;) bring on the flames!1! (this is ironic)


I feel Haymitch's liquor-ridden breath against my neck. I tried to resist but the alluring alcoholic arrested my hands behind my back.

"Call me 'Daddy,'" He suductively whispered into my hairy ear.

"Only if you call me 'President,'" I whispered back.

He licked his lips and looked me up and down, as if he was assessing me or something.

Finally, he said, "Okay, Mr. President…"

He gave me a sly smile as his rough hands swiftly reached out towards my neck.

My thoughts began to swarm, clouded with anxiety. But when Haymitch gave me a comforting wink, my neck became less tense as I accepted his love. I felt his wet tongue licking every inch of me, my body being stripped of clothing as we did so. I started to wonder how Haymitch was so good at multitasking, kissing me _and_ removing my clothes. _Maybe,_ I thought, _Haymitch has been practicing with_ _other_ _lovers._ I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But my thoughts of jealousy quickly diminished as I felt hot saliva slowly drip down my stiff cock. His hands quickly taking over. I try to suppress a moan as his crafty hands make me reach a certain nirvana I have never reached before.

"Are you ready? I-I-It's… It's ok if you're not," Haymitch asks, in his adorable manner, I can't help but notice his eyes avert to my juicy cock. I nod, my icy crystal eyes meeting the harsher, browner ones of my beloved new prostitute, Haymitch. I'm glad he won the Hunger Games, the victors from previous games have given mediocre hand jobs. Oddly enough, it seems to be the male victors which give more 'oomph' in their oral performance. Every year, the victor from every Hunger Games has the honour to become my prostitute, it seems to be that Haymitch is the most grateful of them all. I find it quite amusing how the poorer districts seem to find the killing of children dark. When really the darkest thing of all, is my cock. Well not really, I'm actually albino. But no-one needs to know that… but maybe I should just embrace it, dying my pubes is starting to become tedious. I snap back to reality, breaking the spell of pube hypnosis. My anus rumbled hungrily.

 _I'm ready._

My icy coloured orbs glistened innocently, meeting Haymitch's caramel ones once more. He nods, as if he could read my mind, our bond is so strong, so I wouldn't be shocked if it were true. As his sticky hand entwined with mine, I braced for impact, knowing of the creamy storm that was about to come inside me… or 'cum' as I should say. I stop internally laughing at my joke as I feel a sharp jab in my rear. I moaned breathlessly trying to stop myself from screaming out in pleasureful pain. He was so big. Oh, so big. He started to thrust inside of me, 'gentle' clearly didn't exist in this rough victor's vocabulary. It didn't take long until I gave in and started screaming with absolute filthy satisfaction.

"D..a-a..d-d-d..y," I managed to squeak. But he did not hear, his ears occupied with the fapping and moans of his own. Every second the sounds becoming louder and louder as his thrusts gained momentum. Every time he thrusted, the wet sounds bounced off the red and white walls, an accurate representation of how it currently looked inside of me.

"I-I'm cumming!" Haymitch breathlessly moaned, a hint of disappointment lingered in his raspy voice. Perhaps he wished for this session to last longer. I can't help but feel a bit guilty. Maybe if my anus were just a little more flexible…

My thoughts were interrupted by a squirt and an oozing sensation in my rectum. I feel Haymitch loosen his grip on my hips, clearly exhausted; yet satisfied.

"Y-you were good…" Haymitch said, panting heavily as he released his grip on my hips and took out his now limp dick out of my rear. I edge near him and start to 'clean up' the residue, I suck thoroughly, making sure to cover every square inch, hoping to make him hard again. The formerly strong and silent Haymitch was now vulnerable, left weak with his continuous moaning. He started to push my head in and out, clearly wanting more… but how do I give my precious victor more?

Suddenly, it hit me.

 _Nipples._

It was all so obvious, the signs were pointing to it the whole time. The suppleness of them has me piqued. Even now, Haymitch's needy nipples were as hard as lead. Somehow soft at the same time, but as hard as they can get. Haymitch notices my eyes have averted to his nipples. He blushes scarlet, then said..

"Do it, _Mr. President_. Don't hold back" his eyes lowered sexily.

He arched his back; a sign of trust. A sign of love. My heart swelled, quite like my sore rectum, which is now swollen as if three wasps had stung it. Well, my sweet Haymitch is so big that he feels like the size of three cocks anyway. No spiky wasp toys needed today. Phew.

I pushed Haymitch down onto the dark wooden table. His smile evident, happy to see that the dominant role had changed. I push down the cold metal clasps on his wrists and ankles, promising that he too one day could use them on me. I climb onto the table and stand over him, whiteness dripping down from me onto his vulnerable chest. I squat over him, his eyes widening. My clammy hand caressed his youthful face, wrinkles have not cursed him yet, and I intend to keep it that way. Forever. I love him. And I wish to die with this beautiful child of the Capitol.

"You promise you won't tell?" I cooed teasingly. He nodded hesitantly in reply. I lent down, our juicy cocks rubbing together in synergy. I start to kiss him passionately, our mouth's clearly made for each other, our teeth not bumping once. I start to kiss downwards, making sure to leave a trail of red hickeys as I go.

 _My_ mark. _My_ victor. _My_ Haymitch. _My boy_.

My tongue teasingly tickled the tip of his nipple, making it wobble slightly. Haymitch starts to tense up so I stop to reassure him that since it's his first time, I'll be gentle. That seems to calm him a bit, but his playful fidgeting doesn't dull. I start to go harder, feeling guilty of breaking my promise to be gentle. But after hearing his reassuring moans the emotion becomes non existent and my teasing tickle develops. I started to transition from circular licking movements into an up and down motion, giving as much effort into this delicate procedure as I possibly can.

"Y-you.." Haymitch begins, but his words trail off, his eyes closing as he lets the waves of pleasure drown him. I stop after a few more seconds of teasing. Even though I am in control of every district near and far, the only time I enjoy being in control is when I dominate Haymitch. I stop, letting him recollect himself for a moment, it's just too adorable to me seeing him squirm.

"S-Stop…" he giggles. I see that as an invitation to continue, but something about the atmosphere seems off. I look outside the vast window, only to see that the sun has started to rise. Haymitch knowingly coughs, seeming to want my attention. I turn back to his pleading eyes.

"Mr. Pr-President?" He questions, his brown eyes turning watery, I comfortingly stroke his cheek to let him know that all is OK.

"What is it, my love?" I respond, comfortingly kissing his temple. He laughs a little, then says.

"Promise me you'll never have sexual relations with anyone else, please? I.. I," he trails off, trying to find the right words; "I-I think I love you"

A surge of love sweeps over me, it almost feels orgasmic. I let myself kiss Haymitch passionately one last time.

"Dearest Haymitch, you know I have to have different prostitutes" I purred.

"B-but"

"I'm sorry my dear, it turns out you just got.." I paused for my usual Capitol-induced effect.

"President Creamed"

 _END._


End file.
